Porażkowcy z Placu Broni
Totalna Porażka: Podróż dookoła świata Odcinek 12 Samolot. Kunegunda ubrana w przyciasny, różowy strój wojskowy uśmiecha się do pilota. Kunegunda: 'Panie Pilot, długo jeszcze? :D Jestem baaaardzo głodna. :D ''Głowa Pilota przypominała wielkiego kurczaka. '''Kunegunda: Mmm.. Pilot: Już prawie jesteśmy na miejscu… Kunegunda: Cieszę się. <3 Po ostatnich wydarzeniach i przygodach z Luczką, Luciana zrobiła sobie wolne i płacze w poduszkę. <3 I w ten sposób zostałam nową prowadzącą, ale jestem zajebista. :D W każdym razie dzisiaj będzie najciekawszy odcinek w historii odcinków, bo ja go poprowadzę. :D Pilot: '''Wydaje mi się, że nikogo to nie obchodzi.. '''Kunegunda: Aj, nie odzywaj się, kurczaczku. ^^ Oglądajcie nasz cudowny programik, czyli Totalną Porażkę: Podróż dookoła świata! Bitches and pilotes! Pilot: '''Dziwki też mają uczucia. '''Kunegunda: '''Piloci już nie. ^^ Czołówka. <3 Music: I wanna be famous ' Przegląd Zawodnicy zostali rozmieszczeni w trzech punktach. Hangar, Las oraz Bunkier. Każda para posiada krótkofalówkę i może skontaktować się dzięki niej z Kunegundą. O ile Kundzia nie jest zajęta. ^^ Samolot Kunegunda nadal siedziała w samolocie i trzymała krótkofalówkę. Kunegunda: Siema! <3 Naszym dzisiejszym przystankiem jest Afganistan. <3 Stolica Kabul no i charakteryzują się bojowością i strzelaniem do każdego, kto stanie im na drodze. <3 Dzisiaj znajdziecie się w samym środku wojny dwóch odrębnych nacji! Każda z par znajduje się w innym położeniu, ale w tej samej odległości od głównej flagi naszego państwa. Co jest waszym zadaniem? W pewnych miejscach, w których się znajdujecie ukryłam statuetki z moim wizerunkiem. ^^ Są one jednak tak dobrze ukryte, że prawdopodobnie trochę wam zajmie szukanie ich. Musicie jednak na siebie uważać, nikt nie będzie traktował was ulgowo, a nie chcę, żeby coś wam sie stało. ^^ Kiedy znajdziecie już moją statuetkę, kierujcie się w stronę wcześniej wspomnianej flagi. Myślę, że spokojnie ją znajdziecie. Para, która pierwsza dotrze na miejsce i zabierze flagę, wygra dzisiejsze wyzwanie. <3 Chwila ciszy... Kunegunda: Oczywiście każdy z was ma szekszi mundury i wspaniałe urządzenia, takie jak pistolet na kulki i plastikowe granaty. ^^ Przydadzą się wam, bo przecież profesjonalni żołnierze mają prawdziwe bronie i granaty. :D Także do dzieła! <3 Miłej zabawy. ^^ I Kundziowych igrzysk! :D Każdy pisze w nagłówku, który został mu przydzielony. Zadanie na tej samej zasadzie, co odcinek 1.. Szukacie, a ja co jakiś czas coś wtrącę od siebie. Zadanie będzie trwało do czwartku, albo do czasu, aż ktoś w końcu wygra. xD '' Hangar ''Trafiły tu Majli i Celestia. Siedziały one w jakimś pomieszczeniu z dużym oknem. Przed komputerem siedział jakiś gość przed i stukał w klawiaturę. Nie zwracał uwagi na dziewczyny. Był raczej typem informatyka, nie wiadomo jednak czy był to wróg czy sprzymierzeniec. Majli i Celestia siedziały na obrotowych krzesłach, Celestia była przywiązana do swojego i słuchała Kunegundy. Majli spała, trzymając miniaturkę kuli do burzenia. Celestia zrzuciła krótkofalówkę, która wpadła prosto na Majli. <3 Ta oczywiście się obudziła. Majli przetarła oczy i rozejrzała się po pomieszczeniu <3 Spostrzegła Celestię siedzącą obok niej <3 Majli:'Cześć Celcia :3 ''Dała jej całusa w policzek <3 'Majli:'Uroczy dzionek <3 Cóż to tam masz obwiązane wokół siebie? <3 Jakiś nowy rodzaj paska sprzyjającego twerkowaniu? :3 '''Celestia: Powiem ci coś kochana. Jak mnie odwiążesz to ci nie zmasakruje twarzy jak stąd uciekniemy. A wiesz mi, operacja plastyczna ci nie pomoże. :) Celestia się wygibała i złapała nogami twarz Majli, ściskając ją mocno. Celestia: Odwiązuj! :) Majli:'Pod tą spódniczką widać ci piczkę :3 Czyli nie tylko ja nie zakładam bielizny do zadań <3 To tak na szczęście <3 Juz odwiązuję skarbie <3 ''Wyrwała się Celci i zaczęła ją odwiązywać <3 Poszło jej to dość sprawnie <3 Gdy już się jej udało ponownie pocałowała Celcię <3 Tym razem w usta <3 'Majli:'Smakowy błyszczyk? :3 '''Celestia: ._. Taaak.. Złapała Majli za głowę i rzuciła nią samą o metalową ściane aż został wgniecienie "wyglądające jak Majli na kuli". Celestia: Troszkę za bardzo metalicznie teraz pewnie będzie smakować. Podeszła do Informatyka. Celestia: Witaj. Mógłbyś nam w czymś pomóc? Majli szybko się pozbierała <3 Zauważyła kulowe wgniecenie i strasznie się ucieszyła <3 MajlI:'Celcia to jest boskie <3 ''Zrobiła sobie słit focię z rąsi obok wgniecenia <3 Następnie pobiegła twerkowym krokiem do Celci <3 Za plecami na wszelki wypadek miała schowaną swoją minaturową kulę do burzenia <3 Niestety Majli zbyt się rozpędziła i wpadła na Celcię,która poleciała na podłogę <3 'Majli:'Ojć,przepraszam :3 Spódniczka ci się "lekko" podwinęła :3 Informatyk spojrzał na dziewczyny, ale szybko wrócił do swoich cyferek. '''Informatyk: Spokojnie, kamera włączona. Nacisnął enter. Informatyk: Liczę, że same się pozabijają... Spojrzał w okno i po chwili można było zauważyć ogromny wybuch niedaleko hangaru. Informatyk: Sick! Zasłonił okno jakąś firanką. Informatyk: Bo mi uciekną... Nałożył słuchawki. Dziewczyny i tak były zajęte sobą. xD Majli pomogła Celci wstać <3 Majli:'On chyba ma nas w dupie :C Chodź lepiej tam gdzie się obudziłyśmy <3 Widziałam tam wojskowe mundury <3 Jak je żałożymy to już spódniczka nie będzie ci się podwijać i pokazywać twoich niewiarygodnie bladych pośladków :3 Potem wrócimy tutaj i spróbujemy zmusic go do gadania siłą <3 ''Pomaszerowała w kierunku miejsca,w którym się obudziła <3 '' '''Celestia: '''Wolę mieć blade pośladki niż wykorzystane aż za bardzo od grupowego sexu jak ty. ''Obie się przebrały w słitaśne mundurki, oczywiście, jak na standary armi Afganistanu, kobiety nosiły skąpe kostiumy jak z jakiś Tańzańskich Pornosów xDD. Muzyka w tle leciała taka: center|335px'''Majli: Czuję się tak... zwiewnie. (megusta) Celestia: 'Wieeesz. Wyglądasz jak facet. Czemu? Jesteś płaska. '''Majli:'Przynajmniej moje cycki nie są tak wielkie,że uderzają mnie w twarz kiedy biegnę (please) Chyba,że ta wata,którą wkładasz codziennie do stanika sprawia,że nie czujesz bólu (please) 'Celestia: '''Są naturalne. Każdy facet się zachwyca. Deski tylko rżną, przybijają i wyrzucają na śmietnik, oj, nie masz łatwego życia. ''Celestia poprawiła stanik. Obie podeszły do gościa. '''Majli: Twerkujemy? <3 Celestia: Cicho. Walnęła gościa by na nią spojrzał. Celestia: Masz na nas spojrzeć. Gadaj, jak się stąd wydostać? Las Trafili tu Vince i Maddie. ^^ Siedzieli w samym środku lasu w towarzystwie zamaskowanych żołnierzy, którzy okazali się totalnymi idiotami, bo właśnie rozpalali ognisko. <3 Vince i Maddie ubrani byli w fajowskie mundury oraz mieli wcześniej wspomniane bronie. Vince siedział oparty o drzewa i wsłuchiwał się w słowa Kunegundy, natomiast Maddie jeszcze spała. Żołnierze nie zwracali uwagi na naszych bohaterów. Po chwili usłyszeli jakieś strzały, ale nikt się tym zbytnio nie przejął. Maddie nagle się obudziła, bo usłyszała strzały xD. Maddie: ' Cholera... Znowu mnie gdzieś wywlekli jak spałam? O nie... W dodatku z Vince'm! W dodatku w lesie... Boże, aż mam torsje od tych wspomnień... ''Maddie rozgląda się i zauważa, że ma inny strój. xD 'Maddie: '''Jezu... Nie mieli nic wygodniejszego... I jeszcze ten durny kołnieżyk. ''Maddie zdjęła ten taki wojskowy płaszcz i owinęła go sobie wokół talii, przez co była tylko w bluzce na ramiączkach. Podwinęła nogawki od za długich spodni. '''Maddie: '''W dodatku jeszcze mamy wspaniałą broń, w najwyższej jakości... ''Po przerwie Vince w końcu spojrzał się wokoło. Przyglądał się swojemu ubraniu, ale wciąż odpływał coraz bardziej w świat swoich fantazji. '' '''Vince: '''Ahh! Ona to ma gabaryt. ''Rozum przywróciło mu wystrzały. Skojarzył, że ma inne stroje i odciął się od drzewa. '' '''Vince: I jeszcze ten super żałosny mundurek.. Ja jestem pacyfistą! Nie mogę walczyć :< Chyba że z uczuciami do kogoś. Oww <3 Jakoś nie skrzywił się na widok Maddie, która również ogarniała co się dzieje. Vince (W pokoju zwierzeń): 'W końcu musi się odezwać do mnie. Hehe.. '''Maddie: '''Dobra, widziałam jak gadasz z kimś przez krótkofalówkę... O co chodzi? Kolejne zadanie? '''Vince: '''Ja rozmawiam? ''Zdziwił się nieco, wciąż nieogarniając. '''Vince: Nieważne.. ta mamy czegoś szukać czy coś i mam prośbę. Ja cię nie znoszę, ty mnie nie znosisz ale jakby nie patrzeć mamy współpracować.. więc nie celuj we mnie swoim gnatem. xD Maddie: 'Serio? Myślisz, że mogłabym ci zrobić krzywdę ty plastikowym gunwem? No chyba, że wpechałabym ci go siłą do gardła. Powiedziałeś, że mamy "czegoś" szukać, a co to właściwie jest? '''Vince: '''Chyba figurka czegoś.. albo kogoś. ''Zamyślił się i przekręcił głową. '''Vince: '''Prowadzącej zadania.. albo współpracownicy? Nie wiem ale chodz o tą dziewczynę z dużym gabarytem! <3 '''Maddie: '''Chodzi ci o "Kundi Kundi"... Mam przeczucie, że za chwilę spotkamy jakiś Arabów. A uwierz mi, Arabowie to najgorsze ścierwa chodzące po ziemi. '''Vince: A to jeszcze nie wyemigrowali wszyscy do Niemiec? Chyba kiedy "wysiedlali" Żydów to tylko po to by ich sprowadzać. xD 'Maddie: '''Nie, Arabowie jak nie są w Arabii, Azeberdżanie i Afganistanie, to są gdzieś indziej i nabierają nastolatki na Facebooku... Tak w ogóle, to mam wrażenie, że powinniśmy zapytać tych idiotów co robić... '''Vince: '''A zrozumieją? Oni chyba te dziwne runy malują i jeszcze dziwnej mówią. Lepiej ich nie prowokować. Prowokować do czasu aż zrobi się wjazd! Gdzieś muszą mieć bunkier, wieżyczkę czy coś.. Bunkier ''Trafiły tu Cadee i Nina. Dziewczyny siedziały na dachu, nie były związane, ale miały ubrania charakterystyczne dla pielęgniarek wojennych. Właściwie, dach był tzw. skrzydłem pomocy. Nina trzymała krótkofalówkę i słuchała Kunegundy, natomiast Cadee buszowała w apteczce. Co jakiś czas było słychać strzały oraz wybuchy. Obok nich stała bardzo stara kobieta, która właśnie mierzyła gorączkę leżącej w łóżku dziewczynce. Dziewczynka płakała. 'Nina: '''Mrr... Jestem sexi pielęgniareczką. <3 ''Zauważyła, że Cadee przegląda apteczkę. 'Nina: '''Są tam jakieś dobre trunki? ^^ ''Czekając na odpowiedź zauważyła płaczącą dziewczynkę i starą kobietę. '''Nina: '''A ta młoda czemu ryczy? Punkt kontrolny z flagą Ceremonia